The (Destinal) Galaxy
| where all the characters of XxGalaxicalDestinyxX live | The (Destinal) Galaxy | Tribes are all CANON tribes from both Pantala and Pyrrhia | There are some tech involved and occupations vary | code by NightStrike Biography The (Destinal) Galaxy is shaped like Pyrrhia and Pantala. The mainland is Pyrrhia while Pantala is only half-day's flight from coast. Scavenger dens litter Pyrrhia and are nonexistent on Pantala. Pantala: In Pantala there is strife and conflict and public uproar, currently Pantala is in Civil War, after the discovery of the LeafWings' existence, Queen Wasp has declared war once more, half of the SilkWings + HiveWings that cannot resist Wasp's control is on her side, and their side is called The Hive Federation. Another side is Swarm's, she leads a battalion of half of the other SilkWings, and more and more HiveWings that can resist Wasp are appearing and are on her side, their side is called the Swarm Regulation, currently both sides are locked in combat, no one is winning. A group of explorers are not in war and flying to Pyrrhia to explore the continent. Pyrrhia: In Pyrrhia there is an uneasy peace, all queens have signed a peace treaty, although fights are still occuring but the number has reduced by a landslide, the war is a past memory. Civilizations are rebuilding, Sanctuary is completed. Jade Mountain Academy is flourishing, Scorpion Den is full of thieves and assassins and is the concentration of conflict in Pyrrhia, with Thorn and Outclaws gone Talons of Power has taken over. Most queens have hired assassins to kill off former enemies to try to achieve their own peace. Snowfall has recruited Ananda as her pet killer", Thorn has turned to Cairo, quite recently, Blacksky was recruited by Vulture, Hoarfrost works for Stormchaser (and himself)(secretly Destiny working behind the scenes making more criminals cuz she obsessed). However the Copper Winglet prophecy comes, and it's up to Leather, Shorebreaker, Sunfire, Icestorm, Destiny and Galaxy to do the hero's work.. Queens of Each Tribe SkyWings: Queen Ruby SeaWings: Queen Coral MudWings: Queen Moorhen IceWings: Queen Snowfall NightWings, RainWings: Queen Glory SandWings: Queen Thorn SilkWings, HiveWings: Queen Wasp LeafWings: None Climate, Geography ''Pantala: Pantala has almost zero trees left, with the exception of the Poison Jungle, however the destruction project of the Poison Jungle is already underway (Project: Eradication, hatched by Queen Wasp), if you fly over Pantala you might spot the three LeafWing refugee camps, also being destroyed (the LeafWings all fled, Refugee 1 was Mauve and Mahogany's, Refugee 2 and 3 were merged and they left to Rainforest Kingdom). The string of Hives are in the core of Pantala, linked together using silk bridges, however the Civil War of Pantala is wreaking havoc on Pantala, the vegetation (shrubs, grass) and the Hives themselves, they are being exploded or torn up, The Swarm Regulation created 'Silk Bombs', where SilkWings spin a bomb, with seven layers, then the HiveWings fill it with boiling acid, once the 'fuse' is sliced, the boiling acid starts to eat its way through, and they hurl it so the bombs explode and the acid eats away at the materials, while The Hive Federation created 'Flamesilk Swords', SilkWings spin flamesilk so that they form a sword blade, then the handle is spun with normal silk, to create swords with 'solid fire' as their blades, both sides' creation is created to fight each other. As such, Pantala's air is polluted, while its weather is unpredictable. Pyrrhia: Geography is the same, all the kingdoms are in the same space, however Scorpion Den expanded to become a bigger city, several more trade capitals setup in all kingdoms, more technological cities, the new palace in Kingdom of the Sea is finished, named Spring Palace. However deep scars are left in the earth from all the death and destruction, craters embedded deep in the earth. More conflict may be arising and coming back to Pyrrhia soon. Climate remains the same, it is warmer near Rainforest Kingdom while colder near Ice Kingdom and searing hot in Kingdom of Sand. Abilities Present in Each Tribe MudWings: Breathe fire when they are warm enough, usually bigger and stronger than other dragons, can hold breath up to an hour, some have fireproof scales, some are in possession of animus objects IceWings: Exhale a deadly frostbreath, serrated claws to grip the ice, resistant to freezing-cold temperatures and bright light, scales radiate a chill, once had animus powers, one has possession of animus objects, animus magic may return to IceWings one day SkyWings: Superior and refined skills in combat, fastest fliers, breathe the hottest fire, can withstand long flights the best and fly the longest out of all tribes, occasionally, one would have firescales SeaWings: Able to breathe underwater with gills, animus magic runs in royal family, the best night vision, can see in complete darkness (albeit only in black and white), excellent swimmers, long thick tails, able of seriously injuring a dragon/many dragons if whacked using tail RainWings: Scales can change color according to emotions, on command to show off, or to camouflage, have some knowledge on herbs and medicine, able to make potions, spit a deadly corrosive venom from their fangs, prehensile tails, have crude blowguns SandWings: Able to breath fire anytime, inject a deadly venom through the barb on their tail, able to survive extended amounts of time without water, may still have animus dragons, scales radiate a heat, can survive on very little food a day, best hearing of all tribes NightWings: Able to breathe fire anytime, blend into the shadows/night sky, animus dragons are present in the tribe, if hatched under the moonlight, one can possess mind-reading, foresight, or both, slightly fire-proof, best sense of smell of all tribes SilkWings: Shoot silk from their wrists, use their antennae to sense vibrations in the air, can predict the weather, on rare occasions, one can produce flamesilk, a burning-hot, silk-like material, also dubbed 'solidified fire' HiveWings: Vary from dragon to dragon, can extend deadly stingers from wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from stinger at end of the tail, emanating a horrible stench from scales, and much more, Queen can exhibit mind control over almost all HiveWings LeafWings: Expert gardeners, some exhibit control over plants, use bugs and plants as weapons against enemies, can make plants grow at an accelerated rate History Chapter 1: ''News begin to spread across Pyrrhia that there is a lost continent named Pantala after Moon and Qibli's discovery of Luna in Jerboa's Hut. The organization called The Rovers was set up in a city located near the Diamond Spray Delta called the Delta City, for promising young explorers that can explore Pantala with legalization from the Queens. Soon Mauve and Mahogany's team lands up in the Rovers and Delta City becomes the city where more dragons can be educated on Pantala. Thus Pantala and Pyrrhia 'merge', and the 'lost' continent fuses with the mainland to become The Destinal Galaxy. ''Chapter 2: Modernization and Technology spread across Pyrrhia, with the introduction of Books, as well as cities made out of natural materials spring up everywhere, and more labs and scientists appear. The technology in Pyrrhia is advancing but nowhere near the Modern World, with creation of artificial dragons now possible, and the technological advancements and creations will be further discussed below. Pantala however, remains the same, until the Civil War is ended then Technology would be introduced. Chapter 3: Peace has finally come to Pyrrhia, in an event known as the Signing, all queens of the tribes on Pyrrhia had met on what is now known as Sign City located on the border where the Kingdom of Sand meets the Chain of Mountains (where Jade Mountain is located). The Queens gathered in the makeshift Palace in Sign City, a dome shaped and carved by claw from marble stone and draped in ivy, and signed a scroll written by Queen Coral for peace agreements. The scroll is now displayed in the makeshift Palace, encased in a glass box enchanted to be unbreakable. Chapter 4: Jade Mountain Academy is flourishing, more animus and mind readers appearing. After the Fall of Darkstalker many have applied for Jade Mountain, and thus the Academy expanded, now introducing the Diamond Winglet, Marble Winglet and Amber Winglet. More animus and mind readers are appearing, dragons now realizing how important and essential they are to keeping the peace. Chapter 5: Trade capitals spring up in all kingdoms, where dragons gather to trade materials, an efficient way to gather materials that eventually led to the rise of cities without the use of animus magic. A highly tradeable material right now is Marble Stone as more dragons use it to create their homes, and Marble Stone is often traded for food and spices. Differences from Canon Name: RainWing Knowledge and Pacifism RainWings have integrated back into society with full knowledge about reading and writing, and knowledge about other tribes, they have forgotten Pacifism, now they are willing to fight and harm and are well trained in combat, and RainWings are back to brewing and making potions, thus its economy is rising, they also have complex family branches now and an official Royal Family, with the next heir to the throne possibly being Princess Destiny, now RainWings are like normal tribes. Name: Cities and Trade Capitals Cities and Trade Capitals are now existent in Pyrrhia, but they are still made out of natural materials and nowhere near modern cities, there are a total of fourteen cities in Pyrrhia, two for each tribe, and many more trade capitals, expanding the idea of economy in Pyrrhia, in these cities that are owned specifically by each tribe they have replaced villages as residence for dragons. Name: Powers of NightWings Much more often now, and much more accepted. Name: Ice-NightWing Rivalry The Rivalry has vanished altogether and NightWings and IceWings have forgiven each other after the Battle of Jade Mountain, however one organization of NightWings and one of IceWings are still promoting the rivalry and still fight each other. Name: SkyWing Aggressiveness The typical trait of SkyWings seem to have faded, now they are more content with life and happy, however some retain their SkyWing personality traits, but in Claws of the Clouds City, the SkyWings are welcoming, and much more civil and enjoy gore less after trade capitals and cities are introduced. Name: Hybridization Hybrids are more and more common, with the tribes learning to accept each other after The Signing (see above), especially Night-RainWing hybrids, since they are the only tribes that live in a single kingdom. Organizations *The Rovers: A team of explorer dragons that rule Delta City, and are the main organization responsible of spreading Pantala's influence *Night is Right: An anti-IceWing organization founded by NightWings, although recently they accept other tribes *Ice to Fight: An anti-NightWing organization founded by IceWings, too haughty to accept other tribes *The Forest's Friend: A team of gardeners spreading flora in all cities *Talons of Power: Same as canon *Kings Rights: A few male dragons from different tribes, who believe kings deserve more rights *The Outcasts: A gigantic organization full of outcast hybrids, or tribrids Technology Technological Advancements * The creation of Artificial Dragons, although many consider it a crude method of population increase * Sensors- Sensory locks and sensor recognition is a must for all palaces and high-security buildings (although Hoarfrost, my thief OC, finds it hilariously easy to hijack) * Books alongside scrolls are now the main forms of reading medium * Prisons replace dungeons * Buildings are now able to be built replacing huts although some stick to tradition (Hoarfrost my thief OC also sticks to huts) All Cities in Pyrrhia * MudWing Kingdom: Delta City (Near Diamond Spray Delta), The Bogs * SandWing Kingdom: Sign City, Scorpion Den (expanded to become city) * IceWing Kingdom: Glacier City, Diamond City * Rainforest Kingdom/RainWings: Forest City, The Evergreens * Rainforest Kingdom/NightWings: The Lost City of Night (rebuilt, expansion of NightWing Village), Shadow City * SkyWings: Claws of the Clouds City, Creation (One of the 'Three Sisters', Sanctuary and Possibility being the other two) * SeaWings: Spring City (beside Spring Palace), Abyss City (for SeaWings only) Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)